Godzilla: Kaiju World
by Kaijuologist
Summary: "Throughout the years since 1954, Kaiju had popped up everywhere. In 2254, the IKDF needs find a way and destroy Godzilla once and for all." DISCLAIMER: I only on my characters and Kaiju designs. TEMP COVER, Official Cover coming soon. (This cover uses a shot in a scene of the Cloverfield Paradox film)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my new fanbook, Godzilla: Kaiju World, a fanbook that is much less fanfictiony than my Godzilla Legends Trilogy. Also, yes this have beta-readers and I thank the two had offered up their time and I shall list them at the end. Oh! And there's a timeline. Just go on DeviantArt and type in "Godzilla: Kaiju World Timeline" and the preview image is the stylized japanese poster of Godzilla 1984. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**The Barracks, Tokyo IKDF Base, Japan  
January 1, 2254  
6:15 AM**

Shindo Nakajima jolted awake as the lights above him flickered on and a yell coming from the entrance. He blinked his dark brown eyes a few times until they adjusted to the bright lights and he could see the grey ceiling. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his fingers before standing and began to change into his uniform pants and combat boots.

He glanced over and saw his best friend, Glenn Adams, half-hazard climbing out of bed, his blond hair going in every which direction and his blue eyes were half lidded. Out of the two of them, Glenn was not an early morning riser, even after years of being in the academy, both in America and in Japan.

"I hate mornings…" Shindo heard Glenn muttered as he finished getting ready. He simply leaned over and pat his friend's shoulder and made sure his was presentable.

While off the battlefield, the uniform that the IKDF Japanese Branch wore were a simple pair of black uniform pants with dark green shirt and a black uniform top with green accents. On the upper arm, it had the IKDF symbol, which was a black and white image of the Earth with IKDF in large, red letters. They also wore a hat that was mainly dark green.

Shindo watched as the others got ready and filed out of the room, leaving only Glenn and he remained as it usually is. Shindo had always stayed behind and waited for Glenn to finished getting ready, ever since the first the day they first met.

"Ugh, stupid boots." Grumbled Glenn as he sat down on his bed, leaning down to probably lace up the said boots.

"Need help?" Shindo teased, making Glenn flip the other off over his shoulder. Shindo shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest as he waited.

Finally, Glenn had finished suiting up and the two made their way out of the large room and into a plain corridor before they began to walk towards where the cafeteria is for some breakfast. The walk wasn't a long one, it was about five minutes before they turned the corner, walked through the door and into the cafeteria, which was a large room filled with evenly spaced tables.

"Hey, Mika!" Glenn called over to a table with a large grin on his face. Shindo followed the other's line of sight and saw a woman, about a few years older than the two, sitting at a table with food in front of her. She wore a similar uniform to theirs, only it was a female version. Instead of green accents and hat, she had a grey color for her accents and her hat as she was in the engineering field.

"Glenn." She smiled as she watched he and Shindo approached her. She had dark eyes and black hair that went to her chin.

"What good food are we having?"

"The usual." Mika picked up her chopsticks, scooped up some rice and moving it up to her mouth. "You might want to hurry before there's hardly any more left."

Shindo nodded and went to the line, Glenn following him. Luckily, the line wasn't too long, so they were able to get their food relatively quickly and made their way back to Mika and sat across from her.

"So, how does it feel to finally graduate from the academy?" she questioned the two as she took another bite.

"Not that much different right now." Glenn shrugged and Shindo took a bite of his fish. "I personally just can't wait to get some action."

"You say that now, just wait until you meet Godzilla face to face. You're going to be the first one to go running."

"Oh, how you wound me with your little faith." Glenn put a hand over his heart with mock hurt.

"You know what they say, the most ignorant is usually the most cowardly." Shindo joined in on the teasing, causing Glenn to playfully slap him in the bicep, which just caused Shindo to grin.

"Nakajima." A voice called out and the three looked up and saw one of the commanding officers standing above him. "visitors for you."

"Understood." Shindo quickly ate the rest of his food before standing up and making his way out of the cafeteria with a parting wave to his two friends. He went straight towards where the lobby of the base was. As he walked through the door, he could see two older people there, one man and one woman, about in their sixties.

"Mother? Father? What are you guys doing here?" he blinked. "Not that I I'm not happy to see you two of course."

"We felt bad that we didn't catch you after your graduation." Stated his mother, Kyoko. She had flowing brown hair that went down past her shoulder blades. "We wanted to congratulate you on graduated and I made you something."

She dug around in her handbag before taking out what looked like to be a necklace. It was just a simple chain with an oval locket attached. Shindo guessed what was already inside and took it when she offered it. He slipped the chain around his neck and the locket rested against his chest.

"Thanks." He smiled at them and Kyoko simply hugged him and pressed a kiss on his forehead before stepping away and his father, Kousuke, took her place and set a heavy hand on Shindo's shoulder, a proud smile on his face. Kousuke had bright brown eyes and slightly light brown hair.

"I'm proud of you. You've come so far, and you will continue to bring our family pride." The older man embraced the younger before stepping away.

"We can't stay long since we still need to go to work." Sighed Kyoko before smiling at Shindo again. "We'll try to at least call once every other week unless you have to go wherever they need you to go. Just please, be safe."

"Of course." Shindo allowed his mother to embrace him again before letting his father to do the same. "Love you both. Have a safe trip to your work."

"Love you too, dear." Kyoko walked outside.

"Love you too, son." Kousuke followed his wife, leaving Shindo standing there, watching them. It felt good seeing his parents once more as he didn't know when he would see them face to face once more.

After checking the time, he headed out of the lobby and back into the hallway, going towards the cafeteria. He still had twenty minutes left of breakfast.

* * *

**Beta-Readers:**  
J.T on Facebook  
Ghidora's Right Head on Twitter


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacific Ocean, Off the Coast of Taiwan  
January 2, 2254  
1:20 PM**

The _USS Seabeast_, a Nuclear-Powered IKDF Sub was a hundred and seventy meters long, was cruising through the waters of the Pacific with only it's top cone above the surface of the water. Within the Submarine's control room stood Captain Roberts, a rather decorative Naval Captain that have seen many things in is twenty years of service.

He and his crew were investigating some reports of kaiju sightings in the ocean from fisherman. He made sure to go about this investigation very cautiously as he knew that there's a potential that it was Godzilla that was sighted. He saw the devastation this kaiju could cause in photographs and video footage, saw the long term affects his radiation had in the surrounding area and people who had survived but got radiation poisoning. It was all so very horrible, and he didn't want he or his crew to add to that count.

"Anything?" he spoke up, questioning the navigations officer, who was sitting in his seat.

"No Captain, nothing on the sonar yet." The officer told the other before adjusting his headset.

"Sir, this kaiju might had moved out of the area before we got it." Suggested Roberts' first mate.

Roberts sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Possibly. If it was still here, they would had come for us by now. Still, I want to give it a few minutes just to be sure."

"Yes sir."

There was silence, the only sounds that came from anything within was the noise from the equipment and the breathing of the crew that was in the room. It was normally peaceful for Roberts but at this moment, is wasn't anything of the sort. Right now, it was putting him on edge and he was sure that it was the same for the crew.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He could see his lovely wife in his mind's eye with their one year old german shepard, Max, in front of their home in Ohio. He felt his body relax as he continued to let his mind wonder, feeling more and more at peace.

That peace was shattered though when the familiar sound of the Giger counter filled the room, making Roberts snap his eyes open in alarm.

"Sir, we're reading some high Radiation spikes!" Stated one crewman.

"Is it coming from us?"

"No sir, it's coming from outside."

"We got a sonar hit!" reported the navigations officer. "No response to our calls."

Richards was quick to grab the radio/intercom above where he was standing and pushed down the button.

"Everyone to your battle stations. I repeat, everyone to your battle stations! Load two torpedoes and wait for orders to fire. Dive!"

The lights turned red as he felt the sub diving and continue to move forward. He gripped the railing in front of him, his body tensing up once more. This was it, this is either Godzilla or another kaiju that was leaking radiation. Deep within his gut, he knew that it was the first and he was feeling dread. He knew that there was a high chance of them not getting out of here alive, everyone on board knew it. But they had a job to do and in all their years together, there was no mission they didn't see through to the end.

"Sir." The officer spoke up, although he was quiet and didn't take his eyes off the sonar screen. "It's him. He's coming straight towards us."

Roberts took a deep breath, nodding and went pressed the button of the radio/intercom. "Men, we have found Godzilla. We all know what that means…it's been an honor serving with you all."

He put the device back into its place and squared his shoulders. There was an accepting and somber silence, the one thing he never had wanted to happen on the _Seabeast_. He prayed silently for a moment before his eyes retained his collected captain look. "Let's give him hell, boys."

There was a chorus of 'yes captain' before they all went back to their duties, getting themselves ready.

"Is he in range?"

"Yes, sir. He's 600 yards and closing."

"Fire Torpedo one!"

He felt the torpedo expelled out of the sub. A minute later, the sub rocked from the explosion, making his grip on the railing tighten.

"Target was hit but he's not slowing down. He's 550 yards and still closing. Maintaining speed."

"Fire torpedo two!"

Once again, he felt the torpedo expelled and the sub rocking from an explosion.

"Target was hit again but he's still closing and he's speeding up. Now at 400 yards and closing."

Roberts cursed under his breath. "Full reverse! Keep the distance up between us and him!"

The sub lurched to a stop before it began to quickly go into full reverse. He could hear one of the crewmen within the room began to pray under his breath and all he could do is to listen and hope.

It's seemed that hope had left them this time.

"Captain, he's closing in still! We are going at full speed but he's now at 100 yards!"

"Brace for impact!" he barked and everyone scrambled to do so. The sub suddenly jerked and shuddered before they all heard metal groaning.

"He's got us." He heard his first mate staid. "Oh God…"

There was a screeching sound, as if metal was being teared open, then in a flash, the water came rushing into the control room by the gallons. It was warm, almost scalding hot. He could hear the cries of his man and the gurgles of them going under over the roar of the rushing water. He hated how powerless he felt, he wanted to help his crew, but he knew he couldn't.

The water continued to pour in and he was already up to the ceiling, taking deep gulps of air before taking one last deep breath and went under, the water now reaching the ceiling. God, the water felt so hot against his face, against his eyes. Already he could feel his lungs on fire, needing air. His mouth opened and only water rushed into his lungs, not air.

He saw his wife and dog once more in his mind's eye, focusing, distracting himself.

Then, nothing.

* * *

**Prime Minister's Office, Tokyo, Japan  
January 4, 2254  
1:00 PM**

Prime Minister Akira Nakao sat at his desk, sunlight streaming into the window behind him, documents spread out in front of him on his desk, his eyes dancing across the information given. Most were just of proposed anti-kaiju measures, both extreme and non-extreme. He leaned back in his chair, swiveled slightly, turning his hand so he could look out the window, out to a part of his city.

He heard the door opening and then closing. He didn't move at first, just continued to stare out before, with a slight sigh, he swiveled his chair back to it's original position and looked to find his aide standing with a folder in hand.

"Prime Minister," he began, bowing slightly at the beginning before handing the folder over to the older man. "An American Nuclear Sub, the _Seabeast_, sunk off the coast of Taiwan. This is their last words they managed to transmit before it was lost."

Akira opened the folder and saw that it was a report in English. English didn't bother him as he took it when he was in school.

He read the report slowly, making sure to take in each word until he got to the part labeled 'last contact'. He read the sentence and he felt something akin to dread fill his being.

"Get me the director of IKDF on the phone." Akira ordered and the aide bowed before heading out to do just that. Akira watched before silently praying for the souls that were lost on the _Seabeast_ before looking back down at the report, his heart heavy as he read the words again.

'**We are under attack. We won't survive. It's Godzilla. It's Godzilla.'**

* * *

**Beta-Readers:  
**J.T


	3. Chapter 3

**54godamora, ch2: **Wow. Reminds me of of the beginning of the 84/85 movie

Question: how does Godzilla look in this movie?  
**Reply:** Yep, 84/85 is my all time favorite Godzilla films, so make sure you to keep an eye out for more references!

Even I don't know how he looks in this fic. I'm having someone do the cover and to surprise me.

* * *

**The Briefing Room, Tokyo IKDF Base, Japan  
January 6, 2254  
12:30 PM**

The briefing room was a large room filled to the brim with desks and chairs. The ceiling stood high above with lights evenly spaced across it. Within the room, it was filled with all IKDF personnel, which meant that some were standing against the wall.

Shindo sat in the very back with Glenn beside him and Maki on the other side of Glenn, all three of them clueless about what this briefing was about. The announcement that brought everyone there just told everyone to come and nothing else, like it was some sort of top-secret briefing. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, who knows. All they could do for now is to wait until the briefing starts, which shouldn't be long now.

General Kutsuro Fukuwa walked into the room, making Shindo look over at him and he and everyone stood up. The man was forty years old with neatly short and combed, light brown hair. For as long as Shindo could remember from his time being here, the general was always in the base, moving up through the ranks until he got to his current rank.

Kutsuro got to the podium and, after making a hand gesture, everyone sat back down. Shindo watched as the general looked around the room before clearing his throat.

"You all are probably wondering just what you are doing here." Began Kutsuro. "Four days ago, off of the coast of Taiwan, an American IKDF issued Nuclear-Powered Submarine was destroyed."

Behind him, a screen was lowered and the lights dimmed before the screen came to life. It showed a map with Taiwan an few feet away from it.

"This is where the last known location of _USS Seabeast_ was."

"How do we know that it was destroyed?" questioned someone in the front. "Maybe they just had an outage or something."

"For six days?" asked another in response, disbelief clear in their voice.

Kutsuro shook his head and cleared his throat, gaining their attention once more. "We know for a certainty because they sent this message before they were fully destroyed."

On the screen were those dreaded, bolded words.

'**We are under attack. We won't survive. It's Godzilla. It's Godzilla.'**

The room interrupted in hushed murmurs. Shindo could only stare at those words, a sinking feeling in his gut. Godzilla, one of the most destructive kaiju of all time, was back once more to terrorize the world again. He had hoped that, after killing Titanosaurus, Godzilla would go back to sea and leave the world alone. For fifty-four years, it seemed like his hope had been answered. It seemed that his hope wasn't and instead, was granted for a relatively short time.

"What do you two think?" whispered Glenn. "Is this really Godzilla or is this a case of mistaken identity like in 1998 and it's actually another kaiju?"

"It's Godzilla." Shindo replied with conviction. He completely and utterly believed that it was.

Kutsuro raised a hand and waited for the room to quiet down before lowering his hand. "All bases form around the world are currently in the process of lining their coasts with their military, including us. Everyone will be assigned to an infantry division. You can find them tomorrow morning on the billboard. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and bowed as Kutsuro walked out of the room. Once he was out of sight, everyone was filing out, whispering among each other. Soon, the only one left in the room was Shindo, Glenn and Maki.

"So, what do we do now?" Questioned Glenn.

"We get ready." Shindo told him simply, his voice and expression calm. "This is why we joined the IKDF, isn't it?"

His two friends glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. Yes, that's why they joined, they wanted to protect their loved ones, their country, from all kaiju, especially Godzilla.

"I should call my family." Murmured Maki before walking away from the two men.

"We should do the same." Glenn told Shindo, making the other nod.

Shindo watched as Glenn walking off before taking out his phone and went into his contacts and hit his mother's number and press the call button. He listened and waited for his mother to pick up the phone.

"Shindo?" his mother's voice filtered through his ear.

"Is Father with you?" He asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to put me on speaker phone. It's important."

He listens to Kyoko moving on the other hand, say something that wasn't clear, shuffle something and then she was talking again, and he heard his father give the go ahead.

"I believe I will be going in the field much sooner that we guessed." Shindo told his parents.

"What's going on?" Kousuke questioned his son. "What kaiju is on the move now?"

Shindo kept quiet for a long moment, debating whether he should tell them or not. With a small sigh, he decided.

"It's Godzilla. He took out a United States Sub off the coast of Taiwan."

He could hear his mother stifle a gasp in horror. His father didn't say anything at all as he was deep in thought, processing this new information. So, Shindo continued.

"All of the nations are going to line their coasts with troops, mazers and what not. Make sure to listen to any emergency announcements and go to the appropriate shelters in your area, okay?"

"Of course." Kousuke stated.

"Make sure to be safe and come back to us." Kyoko told him, her voice cracking slightly.

"I will." He assured her. Then, he forced his voice to have a cheery note to it. "When I do, we should all eat out at our favorite restaurant."

"That would be wonderful." His mother stated and he could tell that what he said had lifted her spirits some.

"I gotta go now. I'll call you guys when I can."

"Alright, I love you, Shin." His mother stated, using her little nickname for him which made Shindo smile.

"Love you too, Mother. Love you, Father."

"Love you too, son."

Then, the line went dead and he slipped his phone in his pocket with a sigh. He doubt that he would be mentally ready for this if he was honest. He had seen what Godzilla could do through old footage, both of this Godzilla and the first Godzilla. Honestly, he was scared as hell at potentially facing against this seemingly God-like creature.

He knew that he had to stuff that fear into the back of his mind and lock it up. He had a family and a country protect and he will not let his fear do anything to compromise him. As long as he has Glenn and Mika beside him, he can feel like he could do anything.

* * *

**Beta-Readers:**  
J.T


End file.
